


Closer

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: And also apologize cause this sucks royal hippogriff, F/M, I would like to thank Chrysler for showing me the future of cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on February 16, 2017.The original summary is below:"Happy #KastleValentine Week!I present another section of the Closer AU fic that has caused me much grief and that I am 99% sure will never see the light of day.It takes place sometime after the ‘tattoo’ convo (linked above). I don’t think they leave right away but eventually they get to the car, in this case Karen’s."





	Closer

“This is not your car.”

They were outside now, the sky inked in black and blue as the buzz of the city surrounded them. Frank took in the immaculate Chrysler, all tinted windows and smooth chrome.

“Actually it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Okay so I’m a liar now? If you recall you crashed my pervious car…”

“Didn’t bother to get it fixed, huh?” he remarked harshly. She’d been guarded about her current life all night and he was respecting that. But nothing was adding up for him and he wondered if this was in fact Karen Page he’d been drinking with all night.

“I couldn’t afford it.”

“But you can afford this?”

“Frank, why are you harping on this? I have the keys, it’s my car, and we’re getting in it.”

She began to walk to the driver’s side but Frank couldn’t resist. He prided himself on being a man of simple needs… but it was just so shiny.

“I’m driving.”

Karen laughed. “I’m sorry did you not hear what I said? You crashed my car…”

“To save your life, ma’am.”

“Oh for fuck’s… okay fine here.” She tossed him the keys which he caught with ease. He unlocked the car and they both got in. Frank went for the ignition only to find that it was not where it should be. Instead there was a start button. He looked down at the keys and saw no familiar shapes. As he took the rest of the dashboard he saw a knob where the gear shift should be and a touch screen. Oh great. It was one of these cars. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Karen cross her arms, eyebrow cocked up and a smirk threatening to appear.

“Frank.”

“Karen.”

“Need a little help?”

He turned his head toward her and saw that she was ready to rip him a new one. Well, the joke was in her. He may have been out of touch at first when he came home but he was always a quick learner. He turned back to the dashboard and started the car.

“Well then.”

“It’s been four years.”

“Sorry didn’t mean to insinuate…” She reached toward the temperature dials and heat began to blow from the vents.

“It’s fine, Karen.” He looked back and saw her staring out the window, her hand in her hair. Suddenly he was back in a parking garage, hearing _Shining Star_. 

“Look, maybe it was the scotch talking but… we don’t have to do this. I can take you home…” She turned her head and whatever he was going to say it dissipated on his tongue. Her eyes, they shined brighter than anything he’s ever seen. Any star, sun, ocean, nothing fucking compared. They haunted him, as batshit as that sounded. They made him want to write long letters but also crash through fences in her name. He’s had these thoughts before and they always sounded stupid in his head. He kept silent as he held her gaze, she was clearly torn up about something.

“Frank, I don’t want you to take me home.”

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go Karen.”

She looked away then, her hands twisting in her lap. Without a second thought he reached over to still her movements. She took his hand in hers, her thumb brushing over his knuckles. The sensation coursed through him, she bit her bottom lip. He licked his lips. When did the air in the car become stifling? She raised his hand to her lips, they brushed his fingers. He tried to move them, he wanted to trace that bottom lip of hers but she tightened her grip. She looked at him, her eyes seeking permission. He nodded. She took his hand and traced his knuckles along her cheek and neck. Her skin was smooth, almost translucent under the street lamp they were parked under. She flipped his hand and his fingertips were now grazing her collarbones. She continued down her sternum, he felt her heart hammering an unregulated rhythm. His breath hitched as she took his hand off of her but still holding on to it. Her eyes never left his and she said nothing.

“Karen.” he whispered as he closed his eyes. He was breaking the spell but he had to. Yes, he was still a man and he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. But he felt that the bridge between him and Karen burned the night he killed Schoonover. Also he felt that she belonged with Murdock and he was okay with it. To an extent. He rationalized that Red would be better for her, he only brought her misery and he never planned to set foot in New York again.

His racing thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt his hand touch lace. He looked down and yep, that was her cunt. The flimsy material did not hide that she was warm and wet. And then all the blood rushed out of his head. For a long moment, nothing happened. He didn’t move and she didn’t push him on. The only sounds in the car were their heavy breathing and the vents blowing heat.

It was a frenzied blur after that. All lips and tongue and teeth. Fabric tore, his shirt, her dress (which had Karen spewing profanities along with her threats for him to pay her back) Next thing he knew her seat was pushed all the way down and he was climbing on top of her fumbling with his pants. As he dug his fingertips into her thigh, he yanked her one black stocking off when she suddenly pushed him off of her, holding him at bay by his chest.

“Wait, wait… can we go to the back instead?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay no more ‘ma’am’ Frank. I think we’ve passed the point of goddamn pleasantries.” He belly laughed at that, she responded with a groan. She began to shimmy out from under him, twisting to belly crawl across the seat. He caught sight of her tattoo again. Maybe she had changed. But then again he did too and in this moment he didn’t feel tired. The weariness of the world that had made a home in his bones wasn’t there now and all he wanted to do tonight was follow her. And to see if she had any other tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> The Closer AU post in question is linked here: 
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/post/152231857273/kastle-closer-au-is-that-tattoo-new-he-asks


End file.
